My Dementor
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: "look dementor!" shouted Draco. Harry and the rest of our class turned back around to see Draco had pulled his cloak over his head. "ooh" He and his friends moaned and laughed. he was born to be a dementor, I started thinking about draco more often.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second Harry Potter Fanfic. My first was a song fic. **

**Title : My Dementor **

**Warning: Contains OC named Imera Ench. ( don't ask why I just came up with it ! )**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP, or anything HP related. Sorry if there is a fanfic ( or 20) like this one. I'm not stealing the idea, I just got an idea and was absolutely too ( in the famous word of Ron Weasley ) **_**Bloody **_** lazy to check if there were any. **

**Chapter one : **

Imera Ench was a normal girl of ten. She carried bright green eyes and honey blonde curls all twisted into braids that day. She was the middle child in her family. Not as beautiful as her sister or smart as her younger brother. Her parents loved all three of them the same, but for ten years there had been nothing special about Imera.

She was named after the stone Emerald but her mother being the awful speller she was had wrote down " Imera " on the birth certificate. So the name stuck !

In complete boredom of the rain one morning, Imera stared intensely at the flower vase in the window sill. To her surprise the flowers began to open and close as if on command. Over weeks Imera discovered all sorts of little strange happens.

Two months later on July eighteenth, a spotted owl had flown past their house that morning. Strange ! Owls hardly ever fly during the day. On the porch of her house was a white letter . Addressed to her ! She quickly opened it and read the words silently to herself.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY **

_**HEADMASTER : ALBUS DUMBLEDOORE**_

_**(ORDER OF MERLIN,FIRSTCLASS,GRANDSCORE.,,SUPREME MUGWUMP , INTERNATIONAL WIZARDS )**_

**Dear Miss Ench,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment needed for school.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 july.**

**Yours sincerely **

**Minerva McGonnagall**

**Deputy Headmistress **

Imera didn't waste a second to show her parents what she had received. At first they assumed it to be some sort of practical joke from the kids at Imera's school, but after taking in account all of the strange things happening to Imera, they believed it to be so.

Finally having something unique about her, Imera was proud of her newfound abilities. Her parents wrote a quick reply on a piece of scratch paper and sent away with the owl that delievered her letter. Mr and Mrs. Ench discovered quickly a whole new side of London. McGonnagall had written a letter to them of where to go and how to buy things since they were muggles.

September first finally arrived and her family dropped her off at the train station. She looked around trying to find the platform nine and three quarters. She couldn't tell where it was. She spotted a few kids like herself, only older, running into a wall then disappearing. Trying the same thing as they did, She found herself on the platform.

The train ride was crowded and bumpy. Imera had learned a few things so she wouldn't be left out of the complete loop on the train. She knew about quidditch, and the positions on the team. She knew about the sorting ceremony, and the four houses of Hogwarts. Last but not least, she had learned about the famous Harry Potter, who she had seen get on the platform with a family of ginger hair boys .

" Trevor ! " A boy who sat in her compartment yelled. " Trevor !". Imera and the girl who sat beside her looked over at him.

" I can't find my toad ! " He shouted.

Imera and the girl were both wearing their Hogwarts robes along with the boy. Everyone in their compartment had decided to put theirs on early.

" where did you last see him ? " Imera asked the boy. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

" You don't think he escaped out of the compartment " The girl beside Imera asked. Imera watched as the girl pushed her bushy brown hair out of her eyes.

" I don't know " the boy squeaked.

" well we'll go look for him " Imera stated. She and the girl both got up.

" We'll try to find him, Neville " The other girl replied.

" Thanks Imera, Thanks Hermione " Neville called out as he began searching his trunk. The two girls began frantically looking for the toad.

" I'll go this way " Imera suggested " and you go that way " Hermione nodded. She started searching compartment and walked into one. Imera went down the direction opposite of Hermione.

She soon found herself near a compartment of sinister looking kids older than herself. She only saw three around her age. Three boys, two had stuffed their faces with chocolate frogs and cupcake icing was covering their faces. The third boy,with striking eyes and a smug face rolled his eyes at the two.

" Have any of you seen a toad around here ? ". She hesitantly asked.

The third boy, smug face, blond hair, laughed. " Is that all you came in here for ? To See if any of us have seen Some Stupid Ugly Toad ?".

Imera bit her lip. This boy was rude. He could care less about Neville's toad, but what would some spoiled brat care about on this train.

" Have you seen Harry Potter yet ? " Imera questioned. She took in a deep breath. " He starts his first year along with us. I spotted him stepping on the platform. ".

With that she spun around and went back to her original compartment. News quickly began to circulate that Harry Potter was on the train, as Hermione had not only seen Harry but met him, The two girls told Neville, and a Ravenclaw in their compartment told two ravenclaw third years and one Hufflepuff fourth year. Sooner than that, the entire fifth year class knew, as well as most of the slytherins.

The only two out of the loop by the time the train reached its destination, were two boys. One with raven black hair and emerald eyes surrounded by glasses. The other with bright ginger hair, who had several freckles on his face.

Eventually Neville found Trevor, and Draco Malfoy introduced himself to Harry Potter. Imera discovered he was the same boy on the train. She had already categorized what he was like in her head, and she was right.

The sorting ceremony began, Imera seated on the stool and was thrilled when she was placed in Gryffindor along with her new friends Neville and Lavender.

She glanced over at the slytherin table, she caught the smirk of Draco from across the room. That was the last time for two years she ever really thought of Draco. School started picking up with homework, her main concern wasn't about slytherins but about homework and her friends. Some of it did get kind of difficult when she had to be more cautious in her second year.

Then she started her third year….The year the Dementor's came to Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading ! Please comment and tell me what you think about this story. **

**BTW: I'm a Gryffindor on Pottermore ! PM if you want to be friends on pottermore !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for My Dementor. **

**( Imera's POV)**

I was glad third year had started. This year we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on weekends. I burst into a small laughter as I got into my compartment with my friend Neville.

" I'm excited aren't you " I asked him. He nodded his head in reply. I smiled. Last year had no been the typical second year most Hogwarts students imagine. Our classmates were being petrified daily by a basilisk hidden in a chamber of secrets.

Everyone had suspected Harry Potter to be the cause of it, but it wasn't him. Which relieved most of us, because unlike some people, Harry was one that we all looked up to.

The train started off as usual. Neville had left to go find Ron and Hermione, while I stayed by myself in the compartment. A second year ravenclaw opened the door.

Her hair was silky blonde and small radish earings dangled in her ears. " I'm Luna Lovegood " She introduced herself to me.

I introduced myself. Luna sat down in the compartment and we started talking. Luna seemed shy, and it obvious because other students sometimes were mean to her. Luna didn't realize though, or she did and she ignored it.

I nodded my head hwile listening to a story about " Nargles " . Neville had been one of my only friends for two years. I sometimes spend time with Lavender and Parvati, but not all the time. Occasionally I talk to Hermione, but she's always busy studying, and last year she was petrified for a long time.

The train came to a screeching stop. The compartment darkened, the air cooled down all to quickly. I could see my own breath and Luna's too. I could feel something move along the train, something cold and depressing. I wanted to cry for a reason I didn't know why. Luna's teeth began to chatter in the cold. And as quickly as this happen it quickly stopped.

The feast at the start of the school year is always the tastiest ( not counting Halloween ). I sat in between Neville and Seamus at our table. We were introduced to our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin. I sure hope nothing happens to this professor.

" Is it true that you feinted ? " I heard Draco sneered at Harry. We all roll our eyes at that comment. Typical Malfoy ! Harry simply ignored it and went on to tell Ron something. Ron's sister Ginny was sitting across from me .

" You are lucky " Ginny said to me. " Second years don't get to go to hogsmeade ". I nodded my head and laughed.

" There are so many fascinating things about Hogsmeade " Hermione cleared her throat. " such as…"

I only heard so much of Hermione before Neville and Seamus began their own conversation blocking Hermione's voice out. Add Fred and George talking to a ravenclaw girl, the girls in my year gossiping. Some Hufflepuff boy shouting across the room to a seventh year Gryffindor. I couldn't hear myself think !

Later that night in our dorm rooms, we were catching up over what we did or had done over the summer. Lavender held up a small picture of her bunny rabbit hopping around.

" his name is binky " She squealed. She placed the photo of her rabbit down on her soft frilly pillow. " I'm so worried about him, I've never spent more than a day away from him.". Crookshanks, Hermione's orange cat pounced from bed to bed.

" You're so lucky,Hermione" Lavender started to cry. " Your pet is allowed in Hogwarts,and mine is left back home ". She sighed.

It was Parvati's turn next. She smiled and pulled out a hat with mouse ears on top. " My family went to Disney World. It was quite fun, and I wasn't used to flying on airplane. Padma doesn't like heights, broom or plane. She was frightened most of the time " She started to laugh.

Hermione's face was covered in behind a book.

" Classes haven't officially started and already Hermione's nose is buried in a book " Ginny said while she entered our room.

Hermione lifted her head up and rolled her eyes. Her fingers were fiddling with a small golden chain around her neck.

" What a nice necklace " I told her. Hermione nodded her head.

Lavender giggled." Where'd you get it " She inquired.

" No where " Hermione said before burying her face into her book again.

The other girls giggled. " what ever you say, Hermione " Parvati laughed.

Suddenly a roar came from the wall behind me, I jumped ten feet in the air. " what was that ? " I asked.

" the boys again " Ginny shook her head. " None of the girls in my room can sleep because of all the noise they're making ".

Hermione rubbed Crookshank's head." Nor can You study with all their noise ". I smiled.

A light flashed and the room was pitch Dark. Lavender screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Lumos " Hermione whispered.

" Lumos" Parvati said.

" Lumos " I cried.

" Lumos " Ginny ordered.

" Lumos" Lavender quivered.

In the door way stood Fred and George laughing.

" Nothing better than some good old scaring.." Fred started.

" To start off another joke filled year at Hogwarts " George finished.

Parvati stared at them. " I say we stupefy them " .

The two laughed and exited our dormitory.

I shook my head and leaned back against my bed post. It was my turn to say what I did over the summer. I reached into my bag and pulled out a box of golden fudge.

" My family went to a small beach over the summer, and there was this store that sold the best fudge in the whole world " I laughed. I opened it and passes a piece of it around to my friends.

Third year had started out nicely. I hoped it would stay that way !

**If you're reading this please comment and tell me what you think ! Thanks !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I get some reviews today :D that would be awesome ! IF you read this please Review, I might cry :( anyway here's the next chapter ! :) **

( Imera's POV)

The school year was starting off great for the most part. Besides the fact that a killer/escape prisoner of Azkaban was on the loose, and dementors were surrounding the school, yep the school year was starting off great.

I was extremely surprised to find out that Hagrid had become a professor, That would explain the monstrous book he gave us. My book almost ate my dog !

There was also a new class most of my year was taking. Divination. Professor Trelawny was enthused by most of us ( except maybe not by Hermione ) . I made my way down the steps of stones along with a few of my other class mates. Some of us hadn't conquered our books yet. Hagrid told us to stroke them to calm them down.

Draco rolled his eyes at Hagrid, He and his friends Crabbe and Goyle and a few other slytherins settled around the stones. Neville tried to stroke his but it ended up attacking him. I bit my lip. Neville ! why do things like this always happen to him ?

My fellow Gryffindors surrounded Harry as he was telling us something.

" Look, Dementor ! " shouted Draco. Harry and the rest of our class turned back around to see Draco had pulled his cloak over his head."ooh" he and his friends moaned and laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gently pulled Harry back. Harry was fuming at him. Word had spread of Harry's sort of " feinting" on the train ride. Many of us were worried it would happen to us, some made of Harry for it.

I stared back at Draco. There was something different about him this year. For one he was taller, his hair was no long slicked back. Eww, when his hair was slicked back, ugh. He looked better, cuter, especially when he smiled.

I snapped my head out of the clouds. What was I thinking ? I can't Like Draco ! He's horrible. He called Hermione and the rest of us muggle-borns " MudBloods" He constantly tries to bring Harry down, and I believe there's a giant rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Yet I compromised in my head that it was ok to find him cute.

I caught my breath as Hargird introduced us to the most amazing creature I had ever seen. Buckbeak ! he was a hippogriff, beautiful graceful creature. Harry was given the honor of meeting him first.

By honor I mean, when Hagrid asked for volunteers everyone but Harry had the common sense to take three steps back. Harry bowed before the creature and he did likewise. We all gasped as Harry was thrown onto Buckbeak, with a second Buckbeak's wings began to flap madly and he took off into the air.

Majority of us cheered when they touched down again.

" That was amazing" I breathed. Neville clapped, Hermione Beamed and Ron laughed. Harry gently rubbed BuckBeak's neck. That was impressive, The moment didn't last long.

After he threw away his green apple, Draco Malfoy pushed between Dean and Lavender to get to the front of the group.

" You're not dangerous at all are you ? " Draco stated as he inched over to the hippogriff.

" malfoy " Hagrid's eyes alarmed.

"this can't be good " Ron whispered to Hermione. There was a slight laugh coming from under Ron's breath.

" Are you, Big Ugly Brute? " Draco said. It didn't last a second, before BuckBeak was hovering over Draco, scratching his arm with his talons.

Draco fell to the ground shrieking " He's killed me ! He's killed me ! ".

" He hasn't killed you if you're still talking ? " Dean whispered. There was barely time for laughter because most of us had jumped ten feet behind Harry again.

Hagrid was scared. He wasn't prepared for this. Hermione knew what to do, she told Hagrid the best thing to do was take him immediately to the hospital wing. Hagrid picked him up and started to carry him through our crowd. Our class was dismissed and we were given at least twenty free minutes before I next class.

I followed Hagrid, I raced to the Hospital Wing. I wasn't alone, a few Slytherins were going for Draco, I was going to…Well I was going because, Alright I was going to see what happened to Draco.

I stopped in between the dorm frame. Madam Pomfrey told Crabbe,Goyle and Pansy that they had to leave. I stepped back to let them through along with Hagrid. Madame Pomfrey had to tend to something else, but she mainly cleaned Draco's wound. She spotted me in the door frame and told me to bandage it.

I stepped in with the bandage and made my way to where Draco was. He glanced at me, His face was solemn. I gently wrapped the bandage around his arm and the small sling around his neck.

Last Year when kids were petrified Madam Pomfrey had asked a few students to help take care of them. There were seven us total. She sometimes asks for us to help out. Last Year we started a wall of fame ( the one's who visit the hospital wing ) The wall includes one picture of harry potter.

When I was done bandaging Draco's arm. I dropped my own and watched him for only a second. He smiled or smirked but then dropped It suddenly into a frown. I got up and left, I guess that's Draco's version of " thanks" . I couldn't expect much from him, getting that small smirk or smile was more than I thought he'd do.

I was ready to be called " Mudblood" over and over. I turned back around and saw Draco staring after me, his face was motionless. I turned back and left out the door.

From after that day My mind kept drifting back to Draco. I thought about him more often than I probably should've.

**Thanks for reading :D Btw: Please comment ! and tell me what you think ? Any advise if welcome ! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter and btw: If you are reading this please review :D**_

( Imera's POV)

So Hagrid's first day of teaching didn't go as well as my house had planned. Ergh, and I probably formed a slight crush on Draco Malfoy. Is something wrong here ? Seriously am I in the middle of a famous Weasley Twin prank or something ?

The next morning I got up and put on my school robes. I shouldn't have stayed up all night, but I didn't really have a choice. Unlike Hermione, some of us procrastinate when it comes to our homework, and others like me hardly ever even finish it when we procrastinate.

I held my small bag in my hand. Madame Pomfrey had me come to the hospital after my classes were over to teach me and few of her other " volunteered" helpers on how to help those who are poisoned. I hope it wouldn't be too horrible, then again no healing lesson could be more disgusting than watching Harry drink that nasty bone growth stuff.

I shook, I still had nightmares of when Lockhart had made his bone's dissappear and his arm was rubber. I lifted my bag up and made my way towards the Great Hall. I was hungry and I didn't want to miss breakfast. The other Gryffindor girls had gotten up earlier than I had, Except Hermione who always seems to disappear from sight.

I scampered across the staircases, which unfortunately for me, change constantly. When I finally stepped off on the one next would move. Eventually I'd find my way to the next floor but the stairs would start again.

" And next time they'll think twice before messing with my family " I heard a certain Slytherin's voice hiss behind me. I also heard the laughter of two idiots, Crabbe and Goyle. I spun around they weren't that far behind me.

Draco's eyes looked over in my direction. I was frozen ! I should've just turned around and went straight to breakfast. I didn't, When I tried to Draco,er,I mean Malfoy called out to me.

" Hey, You " He shouted. Of course he didn't know my name. The only name's he ever dared to remember were last names and only of those who he either really liked or extremely disliked.

He walked up towards me. He held that same cockiness he always did, did because you'd think he'd lose after being mauled by a " bloody chicken " as he put it. His arm was still bandaged. He should've just let us use that nasty bone drink. I shivered the thought of Harry and that rubber arm. I still have the nightmares.

" I need my arm rebandaged " He stated. I glanced nervously at his fellow friends. One looked hungry and the other one looked confused. It makes perfect since while they're in Slytherin, House of the Sly and Cunning.

" Now ? " I asked. Which I probably shouldn't have. Draco held an irritated gaze at me.

" Yes now " He almost snapped at me. I nodded my head and reached into my bag. Madame Pomfrey always made us carry first aid stuff. I know what will happen, I'll fail my OWLs and end up being her assistant the rest of my life.

" You might want to sit down" I told Malfoy,er Draco, I mean Malfoy. Ugh ! He smirked at me and sat down on the staircase. I carefully unwrapped his old bandage as he continued talking to his friends.

I have no idea what they're talking about. It's probably " Blah blah blah stupid potter..blah blah blah blah weasley's our poor blah blah blah Granger's and Mudbloods are also stupid like Potter". Like I haven't heard that conversation before. Thankfully for me at least they were talking about when Draco will be healed for quidditch.

When I took off the last inch of bandage my hand was forced to run over his cool skin. It was cold at touch but smooth. It held its own sensation, a cooling sensation that if I hadn't been able to keep some self-control I would've sat there in a daze. I pulled myself together and started wrapping the new bandages over his arm.

I had to touch his skin when I placed the first wrap of bandage. It was too cool, too cold. I shook my head and kept wrapping. Hopefully the sooner I got done, the sooner I could go to breakfast before classes start. I looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle leaving. Goyle was complaining he could eat a whole hippogriff. This didn't help his case considering Draco's Incident.

I laughed at the thought. I shouldn't have laughed out loud considering who I was with. He probably wanted me to hurry up, didn't want to spend another second with a Mudblood.

I glanced at him. He just held that arrogant smirk he always wears. I wanted to run my fingers over his cool skin again. I don't know, I'm so weird that way.

" I'm done " I whispered. I would've stuttered if I spoke any louder. Draco smirked. Which I guess is as close to a " thank you" as I'm ever going to get from him. After this he'll forget I exist and I go back to thinking he's cute without making my mind go blank.

Draco looked down at his arm.

" Does it still hurt ? " I asked unconsciously . I mean to mentally ask that ! Not out loud.

" A bit " Draco stated. " and it really stung when you did this". He used his good arm and reached out and brushed his hand across my wrist. Of course when I did it, it was on accident and lasted only a split second. He was taking forever. Not that I minded. His hand held its own cooling sensation as well.

My face wasn't cooling, it was starting to get warm. Draco had stopped moving his hand, it had rested on my wrist and it just laid there.

I had watched his hand move across my wrist till he stopped moving it. I watched it lay there for a few seconds before I looked up. Draco was smirking or smiling.

This was insane ! What's wrong with me ! What's wrong this year ! I kept looking at Draco and I'm pretty sure my face was turning red. Red as Ron's Hair ! I felt his hand begin to move across my wrist again.

" Draco ! " We both pulled our hands away from each other and stood up. " Come on ! " The voice belonged to Blaise Zabini from down the steps. From where we were sitting you could only see Draco from where Blaise stood.

I watched him walk away, but all I could think about was what just happened. I'm not even sure what it was. Perhaps I'll never know.

**Tell me what you guys think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter for My Dementor…Thanks for the review and all the story alerts They mean a lot to me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP…If I did it probably wouldn't be as Epic as it is….Thanks You Queen Rowling…..And Weasley is our King…sorry just had to put that in there :D**

**BTW: I went to an awesome Halloween party and my friend and her boyfriend went as Hermione and Ron…They were so cute together :D personally I'm a Harmony fan but still ! **

I ran as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be late for DADA. Professor Lupin didn't seem half bad. He wasn't as quirky as Professor Quarrel nor was he anything like Professor Lockheart…..and We Gryffindors are so happy he is the exact opposite of Professor Snape !

As I moved quickly through the corridors, I passed Hermione who was entering a classroom. Which was very strange because I thought she had Defense Against The Dark Arts with me. Maybe she got her schedule changed or something.

Class started out strange. We weren't sitting in desks like we were used to in our other classes ( not counting Hagrid's Fun with Hippogriffs. )Instead we stood in a large crowd staring at a mirror cuboard. It seemed to shake and jump a bit.

" Whoa" Half our classes would gasp or laugh. Professor went on to explain that there was a Boggart inside of the it. He asked a question and Immediately Hermione's hand shot into the air. It was strange because I didn't see Hermione even enter the room, let alone get in front of me.

" how did ? " I heard Padma whisper to Parvati.

" When did she get here ? " I heard Ron whisper to Harry.

Professor Lupin went on to explain a little more about them, then he told us how to repel them but laughing and saying " Ridikkulus ".

" Ridikkulus " Most of us repeated.

" This Class is Ridiculous " I heard Draco Malfoy whisper to his cronies. I whipped around to see look at him. He just smirked at me. I spun around a bit confused.

Oh, Poor Neville ! Professor Lupin chose him to be the first to take on the Boggart. He asked Neville his worst fear.

"professor Snape" I heard Neville stutter. Our class giggled. Who wouldn't be afraid of Professor Snape ? I bet if he were in here right now it would be " Fifty thousand Kazillion Points from Gryffindor for your Insidious Laughter" Now think that using Snape's voice and see how funny it is.

No-Wait-I take that back what's more hilarious than that is what Neville did to the Boggart. It came out looking like Snape. Egh. I shivered. Then Neville shouted " Riddikulus " And it was wearing clothes I've seen my grandma wear. My gut almost collapsed in laughter.

" Fifty Thousand Kazillion Points from Gryffindor plus Dentention for mr Longbottom for that Deep Imbecilic behavior " Now think that in Snape's voice.

We lined up and started taking turns. The Boggart would face one of us, We'd shout Riddikulus and it would turn into something hilarious. Parvati's fear was Snakes,and Ron's was giant spiders.

I tried to think of my worst fear. It was probably heights. I didn't take too well to them. It soon was Harry's turn. For a moment the whole class froze. It started turning into You know who, then it started turning into a dementor. That was my worst fear. They scared me, Dementors. Professor Lupin stepped infront of the boggart. It began to transform into a lumanistic sphere or orb or somethingsimilar.

" Riddikulus" He shouted. What ever it was it turned into a balloween that realeased air as it flew around the room.

" Class Dismissed " He waved at us. I followed my fellow gryffindors and a few hufflepuffs outside. I was excited I would be spending a nice peaceful ( Last Minute because I'm a complete procrastinator) study time with Luna Lovegood in the library. I passed by another dismissed classroom, and believe it or not I thought I saw Hermione leave it.

I gripped on to my back and started sprinting for the library so I could get one of the good tables. I should've watched where I was going because I accidentally ran into a certain Slytherin.

" Hey, Watch It " I heard Malfoy snap. " I don't need my other arm in shreds " I stood up from the ground.

" I'm sorry" I whispered. I needed to find a way around him and his cronies before one of them gets the bright idea to hex me. Probably Malfoy because I doubt Crabbe or Goyle would ever be that smart.

Draco's greyish eyes flickered for anger to something us. He smirked and glanced at my bag. " Where's so important that you have to go galloping into me ? ". I whispered the library but I don't think he heard me so he repeated it again.

" The library " I said out load a bit more. Draco looked down at his arm, the bandaged one.

" How long until I have to get this rebandaged ? " He asked or demanded actually.

" It's not bleeding anymore " I answered." So maybe every two days " I whispered the last part as fast as I could. Because I really needed to get to the library. ( Now I'm starting to sound like Hermione )

" What? " Draco screamed. " I almost died because of that wretched thing ! "_ It's called a Hippogriff and you didn't almost die, you got knocked down and screamed like a six year old girl. _I heard in Ron's voice. He had joked about it last night in the Gryffindor common room.

" Wait till my father hears about this " He muttered out loud. " Hogwarts staff not living up to its expectations, when I am in such critical condition that will take".

" I'll rebandage it after History of Magic " I finally had to give in and say. He smirked and left. What did I ever do to deserve this ? I sighed and picked up my bag and went to the library. When I reached the library, I saw Hermione leaving it.

Does anyone else out there get the feeling that Hermione's not telling us something ?

Studying wasn't so good. Fred and George happened to be in the library, placing some sort of surprise in books about Rowena Ravenclaw. Apparently all the fourth years had to write an Essay about her in one of their classes, and each time a fourth year would open up one of the books, Ink would spray over them.

I laughed slightly next to Luna. The day was going by so quickly.

Later that night, I settled down in the Gryffindor common room with my friends and fellow Gryffindors. We usually joke around about whatever we could think of.

" Snape ! " Paravati shouted to Seamus. Seamus stood up and held the most serious look ever to cross his face.

" I utterly despise Gryffindors" Seamus said in monotone. " I hate them because they are so much better than my dear little Slytherins " We burst into laughter.

" Not to mention how they have Harry Potter " Dean added in the same monotone voice. " How he is so cool, and I hate it, I think I'll go sulk in my office for twenty minutes, no one bother me or You'll get detention for nine years with filch cleaning out my potion cupboard's fungus".

There was no stopping our laughter in Dean's impression.

Hermione was the only one of us who wasn't laughing. She was off in a corner doing homework.

Harry went to console her, but Ron didn't. He was sitting on the couch rubbing his pet Rat, Scabbers.

" The poor little guy " Ron said. He sneered at the orange fluff that had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap. " That Orange monster scared him half to death the other day. Can't sleep knowing that thing could be lurking anywhere".

Hermione slammed down on her books. " Will you stop talking about your stupid rat. He's a cat, Ronald ! He doesn't know its wrong ! It's what cats do, They chase rodents" She picked up her books, and her bag and began walking towards the rooms. " Besides Crookshanks hasn't done anything to your so called pet ".

" Not yet " Ron shouted." I see the that monster of yours looks at Scabbers. Hunger in his eyes. You better keep that beast away from mine as far as possible".

Hermione shook her head and marched to the staircase.

Harry sat down on the couch beside Ron, giving him a disappointed look. " Well " Ron asked as he saw all of our disappointed looks. " I have a right to be concerned about Scabbers' Safety, don't I ? ". There was an awkward silence in the room, as we stared at Ron.

Then Percy Weasley entered our common room and told us to get our butts in bed because he's Head Boy and We must do as he says.

The younger Weasley's rolled their eyes at their older brother as we were marched into our bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter for this story :D**

**If any of you are on potter more plz PM me your username so I can friend you ! Thanks for the story alerts and the one review ! Love You all !1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter nor the books or anything that sounds familiar to you. I'm reading the books while I type to make sure the chapters are correctly in order, I can't just go on based off my lame memory :D**

I was sitting on a bench outside. On my lap laid a book and a sheet of parchment. Potions was going to the death of me, If I keep failing every assignment. My parent's sent me a letter reminding me that they expect to at least make _Acceptable _on my school work.

I never like doing homework, It hurts my brain. I'm one failed quiz away from begging Hermione to be my tutor. Plus I'm easily distracted. That too will also be the death of me. I can't do homework when my mind keeps thinking of Hogsmeade.

My head titled up when I heard the sounds of two prankster gingers approach me.

" Imera"

" Ench".

Fred and George would say. One after the other in some sort of rehearsed way, that only two as close as them could ever perfectly do.

" We bear you a gift We …."

" …..hope you find delightful". Fred finished the sentence George had started. George handed me a piece of chocolate. I bit into it. It tasted normal, like regular chocolate. Then a strange tingling came to my tongue. I spat out the chocolate and stuck out my tongue.

The Weasley twins threw a fit of laughter. My tongue was green ! I wadded up my blank paper and threw it at them.

" Hold, Fire" One of them shouted.

" you two are awful ! " I cried.

" No, we're geniuses " They replied. I shook my head, then turned to face the school. I started to march away from them.

" You're worse than a box of every flavor beans ! " I shouted back at them. I entered the castle and made my way to the grand staircase. Fred and George ! Honestly ! I can't go around with a green tongue, now can I ?

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. Hermione carrying hundreds of books in her arms hurried behind me. Her necklace's chain was tucked underneath her shirts collar.

" You alright, Hermione ? " I asked. She nodded her head and sighed. Their were bags under her eyes, and she hardly ever came down for breakfast anymore.

" what's with the green tongue ? " She inquired.

" Fred and George " I muttered. Her eyes rolled. We began to climb the ever changing stairs as to make our way back to our common room.

" Ergh!" Hermione said. " I cannot believe those two, they're in their O.W.L year. They should be focused on how to pass instead of making …"

" chocolates that turn your tongue green " I finished for her. We now stepped on to the fourth floor. A door opened up that lead to its corridor. The worst thing imaginable stepped out.

Pansy Parkison and some other slytherin girl stood there before us.

" Oh, look" Pansy spat. " two filthy mud bloods wondering about as If they have a right too". I felt my stomach sink. That word was terrible. I glanced at Hermione who's face also sunk.

" The know-it-all and" The other girl started but speak but instead screamed." What the ? Ewww, Look Pansy! Her tongue is so disgusting" I immediately shut my mouth.

" Do all lowlife's have sickening green tongues " Pansy asked.

I heard footsteps coming down from another staircase. " The only Lowlife with a sickening green tongue is you, " I heard Ron tell her.

" Why don't you do yourselves a favor and get lost " Harry added.

Yeah ! Ten Thousand Points To Potter & Weasley ! Whoo!

Pansy glared at him before turning her friend to walk back into the corridor. Once the two atrocious girls were gone, Hermione and I leaped ( not literally) for joy !

" Thanks, Harry " I said. He shrugged his shoulders. The four of us made our way upstairs to our dormitory.

We stared in front of the lady in the portrait. She seemed rather happy today. Maybe it was because Neville finally remembered a password. Ron said it and we stepped inside.

On the couch sat Lavender. Her face was all puffy and red. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. Parvati and Padma Patil were around her trying to comfort her.

" What happened, Lavender " I asked. Neville explained that Lavender received a letter, telling her that her bunny, binky, had been killed by a fox.

I wanted to mention that our trip to Hogsmeade should cheer her up, but Hermione shook her head no when she saw me begin to mouth the words Hogsmeade. Her eyes gestured to Harry. I kept forgetting he wasn't allowed to leave the school grounds, and the last thing we needed were two Gryffindors crying their eyes out in the common room.

Hogsmeade was going to be awesome ! Our prefects lead us down and told us that we had to meet up at a certain time. I forgot what time, Oh well, I'm sure Hermione would remember it. I would just ask her later.

Lavender's eyes were still a bit puffy. We stood around before akwardy departing in separate groups. We headed to Zonko's Joke shop first. I was surprised Fred and George hadn't made a tent in the store, though they did say something about checking out the shrieking shack.

" Imera " I heard Parvati cry. " Your tongue ! " I gazed at my reflection in the window. Ick !My tongue's sickly color hadn't vanished yet.

" That's so gross " Lavender gagged. I covered my mouth.

" What happened ?" Padma asked.

" Ewe, I hope its not some virus or something " A Raven claw girl chimed in. Her hair was black, straight black, with bangs covering her eyes. I heard about her before. Her name started with a "C". Was it Candance or Claire …

" I can't afford to get sick " She breathed. Oh, now I remember, Cho Chang. She whipped her head back to what she was looking at, her hair colliding into parvati's face. She was gazing at a sixth year hufflepuff boy who I've only seen during the quid ditch matches. I forget what his name was as well, It started with a " c" as well.

" Urgh! " Lavender was shaking. " It's disgusting, yet I can't stop looking at it". I wanted to cry. The last thing I needed was the whole school thinking I'm diseased.

" It's Fred and George's mess " Ginny said as she came over to our group. " Whatever you do, do not eat the chocolates. They turn your tongue " She pointed to my tongue. Parvati's face looked flush and the other girls whisked her off to the bathroom.

" They said it should wear off in an hour or two " Ginny told me.

" yeah, " I muttered. " but in an hour or two everyone in Hogwarts will know about my gross tongue". Ginny and I found Ron, Hermione and Neville at Honeydukes, where we stayed for the remainder of the trip. Hermione purchased a few things to bring back to Harry.

Later I headed back up to the dormitory to get ready for dinner. I headed up along with Lee Jordan and Parvati. I glanced at the portrait and didn't see the Fat Lady.

" Where is she? " I asked out loud. Dean and Seamus were standing right next to the empty portrait.

" We've been wondering the same thing " Seamus stated.

A few fifth year Gryffindors came downstairs and also found the portrait to be blocked. Soon we managed to create a huge crowd of Gryffindors surrounding our entrance.

" Neville must've forgotten the password again " I heard Ron say through out the crowd. From the top of another stair case I could see Ron's shock when he noticed Neville step up behind him.

Percy Weasley pushed passed me and Parvati. " Let me through, please" his voice echoed through all of us. " What's the hold up here ? " He passed his younger twin brothers. " You can't all have forgotten the password".

Well, in our defense you did change twice already !

" Excuse me, " Percy said to three sixth years who weren't making much of an effort to let him through. " I'm Head Boy".

Dumbledoore showed up and in a mad rush, we all started searching for The Fat Lady. She was found soon enough. Her voice was trembling. She told us that someone dreadful had managed into Hogwarts. Sirius Black!

All of the students ( Unfortunately that included Slytherin !) had to sleep in the Great Hall. I grabbed my sleeping bag and pulled it over to where my friends were. Percy told us that we should all try to start sleeping soon as he was turning out the lights in ten minutes.

None of us paid attention. We were all whispering about possible ways Sirius Black got in.

" maybe he knows how to Apparate " Ally Rowes ( Ravenclaw) suggested. She had curled her sleeping bag beside Padma's. " just appear out of thin air, you know".

" Disguised himself, probably " Derek Stevens ( Hufflepuff prefect ) mentioned.

" He could've flown in " Dean suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes at our group. " Honestly" Her voice rang. " am I the _only _person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History ? "._

" Lights go out in five minutes " Percy wailed. We all simply ignored him.

" Probably" Ron answered Hermione's question. " Why?".

" Lights go out in three minutes, So stop talking ! " Percy shouted. Hermione continued to whisper something to Harry and Ron. The kids from the other houses went over to where a majority of there's were.

However, the Gryffindor's least favorite person came over to us.

Draco Malfoy snickered at the whole group of us. " You Gryffindorks afraid of the dark ? " He taunted. Neville sunk beneath his sleeping bag. " Afraid of the dementors, or Black ? " His cocky laugh was only echoed by the weird yelps of his cronies.

His eyes waved over to mine for a minute, there was a flicker between a smirk and smile, but then back to a smirk as he addressed Harry. " Better get some sleep, Potthead. Maybe it'll keep you from feinting during the quid ditch. Merlin knows you need all the help you can get ! ".

" The lights are going out now! " Percy shouted. " I want every one in their sleeping bags " The Slytherin prince and his cronies slid back to their lot. " and no more talking!".

The candles all went out at once. I close my eyes. The only thing that kept me away was the sound of all of the Weasley kids snoring. Ron and Ginny seemed to have a competition, and Fred and George were having a conversation with theirs. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, a deep dreamless sleep.

**Tell me what you think ! I'm doing my best here, but I need to know if there's anything I can improve on. I'm trying to keep Draco in Character as well as the other's in Character too ! Most of this chapter has lines taken directly out of Prisoner of Azkaban. **

**Thanks for Reading !**


End file.
